Fully Alive
by BlackVeilBridesLoverX3
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki was born, the nine-tailed fox or Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, but what nobody knew was that there was an even greater secret that the fourth hokage didn't want anyone, not even Naruto, to know.
1. Finding Out

Fully Alive

By: BlackVeilBridesLoverX3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... If I did I would have Itachi be a good person and not have Sasuke going after him.

* * *

When Naruto Uzumaki was born, the nine-tailed fox or Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, but what nobody knew was that there was an even greater secret that the fourth hokage didn't want anyone, not even Naruto, to know.

* * *

One morning, walking down streets was a little boy about the age of 5. The said boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. As he was walking doen the streets, Naruto got a lot of hateful glares in which he couldn't understand why he got them. As Naruto was turning down an alleyway to take a short cut to get to the Hokage's office, he was punched by an angry person.

"Why don't you just die, you little so that none of us have to live with the memories of our dying loved ones," One of the angry mobs voices said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't killed anyon..." Naruto was staring to say as he was slapped to the ground by one of the women.

"Shut up you little. We all know that you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune in disguise," the woman said while looking down with distaste at Naurto.

"But I thought that the Fouth hokage killed it," Naurto said as tears rolled down his chubby face. When Naurto said that the angry woman hit him with a giant stone, which hit him square in the face.

"AHHHHHHHH….," Naruto screamed, but was cut off by an angry man back slapping him into the wall.

"Shut up you little monster. No one will hear you now," the man said.

"No one except for me," a voice stated.

"L...L...Lord Hokage. What brings you here?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well, I was wondering why Naruto wasn't at my office already so I decided to come look for him and I see that you have found him, but what I don't understand is that why are you beating an innocent child." The Hokage stated while saying the last part angrily.

"W…Well we just decided to get rid of this monster for you." A very brave, but stupid person said.

"Get out of my site before I get the ANBU out here to take you all to jail," Sandiame said. While the Hokage was taking Naruto to his office, Naruto was inside his mind, about to meet the Kyuubi.

When Naruto woke up, he was inside a dark sewer. Not knowing where he was, Naruto got up and started to walk around when he heard a large booming voice say,' **Mortal. What brings you here?'**

"_What? Who's there?"_ Naruto asked.

"**You puny fool. I am the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, who was sealed inside of you." **Kyuubi said.

"_B…but I thought that the Fourth Hokage defeated you?" _Naruto asked in a confused, but cute way.

"**You fool. No one can kill a demon that is immortal!!" **Kyuubi said with a laughing voice.

For a while Naruto sat in silence for shock filled him. Finally, he said," That's why the villagers hate me... because I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me."

Kyuubi also sat in silence before saying," Kit, would you like me to tell you why I attacked the village five years ago?" A nod from Naruto was all Kyuubi needed to start," Well for starters, I may as well tell you that I am a female instead of a male." Kyuubi waited for Naruto's answer.

"Oh so that is why you sound more feminine," Naruto stated.

" You're not shocked?" She asked.

"No of course not. Why would I for I have the same problem," Naruto said.

"What do you mean, Kit?" Kyuubi asked.

"I mean that I am also female and I only know this because Old Man Hokage told me, well he didn't exactly tell me because I went to his office and he wasn't there so I decided tolook around and found a scroll with my name on it. So I opened it and it told me that I was actually a girl and the daughter of the fourth Hokage. Then the Old Man came in and we talked for a while," Naruto explained.

"Oh," was all Kyuubi said. After they met, Naruto went to the Hokage office to talk to the Sandiame.

* * *


	2. The Explanation

* * *

Fully Alive

By: BlackVeilBridesLoverX3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... If I did I...well that's a story for another time.

_'Kyuubi thinking'_

_**'Kyubbi Talking to Natsumi'**_

**'Natsumi talking to Kyuubi'**

"Regular speech"

* * *

When Naruto Uzumaki was born, the nine-tailed fox or Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, but what nobody knew was that there was an even greater secret that the fourth hokage didn't want anyone, not even Naruto, to know.

* * *

**_'Alright kit listen good because I am only going to tell this to you once. Oh and call me Kyuu,'_**Kyubbi told Natsumi.

**'Okay, but one question,'**Natsumi requested.

_**'You just did, but go ahead,'**_Kyuu said chuckling.

Natsumi glowered at Kyuu in her mind, but continued on to asking her question,'**Why did you call me Kit?' **Kyuubi paused at the question then answered,'**_ My story will explain it better than me just telling you why."_**

**'Oh, okay. Continue Please,'**Natsumi said.

**_'Alright so you already know that I am female, but not only am I female, I was also a mother and a mate,'_**Kyuu started out,**_' My mates name was Liam and he was a six tailed onyx kitsune. We fell in love the moment we laid our eyes on each other. About a year later he asked me to become his mate which I happily accepted. Soon after becoming mates, we found out that I was pregnant. We were so excited and afraid to become parents, but eventually I gave birth to four healthy kits, two males and one female. The two boys looked exactly like me, while my little girl looked exactly like Liam. We were so happy to have these kits and the reason as to why I called you kit is because you remind me of my little girl. She was always so strong and brave, but at the same time she could be caring and kind. But anyway back to the story, so we were a happy loving family until two men named Orochimaru and Madara came with an army, attacking my family. I was forced to watch as my mate and kits were killed before my eyes. They told me if I wanted to get my revenge on them, to find them at Konohagakure and with that said, they fled. In my blind rage, I attacked your village causing myself to be sealed into you by your father and also causing the years of pain and suffering that you've endured from the villagers.'_**

As Naruto, or Natsumi, walked to the Hokage tower, Kyuubi noticed, through the eyes of Natsumi, that the villages inhabitants were glaring at her and spitting on the ground as she walked by. Kyuubi thought to herself'_ These villagers are so stupid if they think that Natsumi is a demon in human form. Can't they see that she is just the container?!'_Kyuubi stopped talking as she noticed that Natsumi withdrawing herself from the outside world so that she wouldn't feel the hate being thrown at her.

**_'Kit? Are you alright?'_** Kyuu asked even though she knew the answer.

**'No Kyuu I'm not....I wish that they would just stop giving me these glares of hate because I am getting really sick of them,"** Natsumi answered as the anger and despair inside of her started to grow.

**_'Look, Kit, I know that all of this is finally starting to get to you after all of these years but I want you to promise me that you will not go down the path that I have taken because this is what they want you to do. Okay? They want you to have a mental break down so that they can finally say that you are the demon that is me. So, don't...okay, don't do whatever you are thinking of. If you wish it, I can help you achieve your dream. I can help but in order to do that I need your permission,'_** Kyuu exasperated to Natsumi.

**'Ok, but how are you going to help?'** Natsumi asked.

**_'Well the first thing that we are going to do is confront the old man and tell him everything that has occurred from when I first introduced myself to now, Ok?'_** Kyuu explained.

**'Ok,'** Natsumi said as she headed up to the door of the Hokage's "Old Man's" office and knocked. She heard a very faint 'Come in' before opening the doors.

"Oh, Naruto what can I do for you?" The Hokage asked wondering why Natsumi had come to him.

"Old Man...we need to talk," Natsumi said.

* * *

Hey Everyone!!! I know it's been a while and I will admit that I have slacked off on my story and that I am a little rusty on writing fanfics, but I had many things to do. One of those things was going to Europe!! Yup!!!!! It was fantastic....Well anyway I don't know how great my writing skills are so review and tell me how good bad or horrible it was.

Thnx,

BlackVeilBridesLoverX3

* * *


	3. Important

Hello readers... yes I this is not a new chapter - however I do not feel comfortable posting here because of what has been happening.

Because of this I am now signing this petition below and I would be grateful if you guys at the very least read it.

As some as you may or may not know FF, has been deleting stories and accounts based upon the stories being shall we say risque - solely based upon complaints made by anonymous readers. Who a - should have had the guts to create an account and say it and b- shouldn't have been reading those stories in the first place. If it's rated M - it's that way for a reason.

Anyways end of rant start of official petition

* * *

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ireland22

BlackVeilBridesLoverX3

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	4. NOT A CHAP!

Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:

www. / petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.

Thanks.

Please help this cause and keep our stories alive!


End file.
